A surprise quality for a redhead
by AirmidM
Summary: Ginny Weasley proves that redheads can indeed be patient when their happiness is on the line. D/B/G Canon compliant only up to the final battle. Rated only as a precaution.


**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, it does not belong to me.

**A/N: **No bashing of any character is intended. Consider this a 'what would the Weasleys do' sort of story. One shot.

**A Surprise quality for a red-head**

_The day after the Final Battle of Hogwarts_

"He's not dead."

Such a simple phrase, one which, when whispered in passing could have been taken with a grain of salt. After all, she was mourning the loss of a man she, by popular belief, she should have hated. In fact, it had been whispered by someone she should have hated as well. So, why did such simple words give her hope? That was simple as well. Theodore Nott had no reason to lie to Ginevra Weasley. Yet, he had every reason to be honest with her.

Resolving the situation wouldn't be so simple. She was certain of that.

So, she would wait.

-ii—

George had thrown himself into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes after Fred's death. Ginevra had immediately offered to help in the shop. If no one considered alternate motives, well that was their problem. That was why she was stocking the shelves upstairs (Daydream Charms and love potions) when someone brushed past.

"He's being watched."

She didn't nod in acknowledgement. However, she filed the information away for later use. Hope kept her going, kept her from simply packing a bag and walking away. Her family would simply find her and drag her back.

So she waited.

-ii—

Platform 9 ¾ was as bustling as ever as Ginevra exited the barrier with George. He had offered to bring her, citing how busy their parents were with the rebuilding efforts. No one had complained. They had whispered to him to keep an eye on her and not let her talk to anyone 'bad', though Ginevra knew she wasn't supposed to hear that part.

George helped her load her trunk on the train and walked her to an empty compartment. Once they were inside, he closed the door and threw up a Secrecy Charm, a little invention the two of them had collaborated on over the summer. "I'll find out what I can. I love you, Gin."

Ginevra hugged him tightly, promising herself that she wouldn't cry. "I'm so glad I told you everything. I knew you would understand."

Kissing the top of her head, George squeezed her tight. "Remember that code I taught you and I will keep you updated."

She stepped back, her smile wobbly. "I will. Go on, before the train leaves. McGonagall would have kneazles if you stepped off in Hogsmeade thinking you were back to re-do your seventh year."

He snickered. "If I thought I would do more good there, I would. Going now. Remember, baby girl, I'm on your side and as stubborn as you are. We'll work this out."

She watched him go with a heavy heart. At least being Head Girl meant that she could have a bit more freedom than she'd experienced since the end of the battle. Maybe, just maybe, she could figure out who had told her family that she had been seen with Draco Malfoy. Shrugging, she looked at the silver lining… they didn't know about Blaise.

-ii—

"Miss Weasley, please see me after class."

"Yes, sir," Ginevra nodded, not looking up from her potion. She heard the groans from her housemates, but ignored them. Theo Nott clearly had something to say. Something she wanted to hear. If her housemates wanted to think he was just being biased against Gryffindor and the lone Weasley left, then so be it.

Bottling her potion, she didn't bother to turn it in just yet. She made quick work of cleaning her works station and put away all her supplies. Once the rest of the class had turned in theirs, she hooked her bag over her shoulder, grabbed the vial, and made her way to the front of the room. Setting it on the desk, she stepped off to the left and waited.

The class cleared out quickly. Theo motioned her over to the desk where there was a note, in the same code she and George used. Decoding it quickly, she stifled a grin. _Ginevra, we're fine. We love you. Give us time to build a case against them and we will be together. D_ "Miss Weasley, I held you after to inquire if you would be willing to take on an extra bit of work."

Blinking, she looked up. Theo was trying desperately to look serious, though she could see in his grey green eyes that he was all but giddy. "Extra work? It is N.E.W.T. year, sir, though I do admit I am intrigued."

"You are a skilled potions maker, Miss Weasley. I wish to assign you an extra potion or two, things that will challenge you." He was trying not to laugh now; she could see it in the way his lips were twitching. Having Draco and Blaise as 'tutors' her potions skills were top notch and both she and Theo knew it.

"I would like that, sir." She inclined her head in acceptance. But, she had to play this game well. Neither of them knew if Theo, or even Ginevra, was being watched. "Should this get in the way of my regular coursework and Head Girl or Quidditch Captain duties… I will have to, at least temporarily; stop the extra work until such time as it doesn't interfere."

"An acceptable concern. I'll write you a pass for your next class."

She stifled her grin, taking the note from him and all but running to Transfiguration. She certainly had not missed the implications of Theo and Draco knowing a code that had, as of Fred's death, to her knowledge only been shared with her. George really was making progress.

So she would wait.

-ii—

Sighing, Ginevra set the letter from her mother aside. Even after her contributions to the war, they still underestimated her. It looked like going home to The Burrow for the winter holiday was necessary. She was willing to push things, but not too much. She, George, and Theo had no idea if her actions would bring repercussions down on Draco and Blaise. It wasn't something they were willing to risk. Gathering her book and stuffing it in her bag, she made her way down to the Potions class a bit early.

"Professor Nott?" she called, though she had seen him leave the Great Hall and knew he would be waiting. Thankfully, George had created a second code, a verbal one, specifically for her to use with Theo.

"Miss Weasley, is there a problem?"

She set her bag on the table and sighed. "My extracurricular potions will have to be paused over the holiday, sir." Which meant: _they are tightening my leash and I have to go home, damn it all. _

He sighed, but nodded. "I understand. Being with loved ones during the holidays is important."

She nodded, allowing her hair to fall in her face so her grin was hidden. So, Draco and Blaise had found a way to see one another. Good. "It is indeed, sir. I do hate to miss the opportunity to work on the Blood-Replenishing potion, I have a feeling my chosen career means I will end up needing quite a bit of it."

His eyes widened marginally. Her _I refuse to give up Quidditch and my family can go stuff themselves if they think different_, had apparently amused him. "Ahh, yes, I would say so. Never fear, after the holiday we can start you on it. Today we're working on the Elixir to Induce Euphoria, if you wish to go ahead and get your ingredients."

She very nearly laughed. She didn't need an Elixir, she merely needed news. But, she was learning that patience was the key.

So she waited.

-iii—

"Ginny, I just don't understand," her mother cried out indignantly. "Harry already has your Father's permission to ask for your hand. Why must you insist on this stubbornness?"

Ginevra smiled sweetly, biting back a sneer. "Because, The Harpies have already offered me a lucrative contract and I, being of age, accepted it during the last Hogsmeade trip. I simply wish to pursue a dream I have had since I was six."

"It is almost as silly as that shop George insisted on keeping open!"

Ginevra knew she had won. It wasn't a small victory either. Sharing a look with George, she continued to peel the potatoes. It was going to be a long holiday.

"But, you'll accept Harry's offer," her mother insisted, not turning from the counter. "Surely, you can do that much."

"No," she said firmly. "He tossed me aside and discounted my abilities as a witch. I can't forgive that easily, Mother."

Huffing, her mother turned back, waving her wand in a 'tsk'ing sort of motion. "The poor boy is going spare thinking that you have given up on him. I just won't have it."

Trying not to roll her eyes, Ginevra couldn't help but think that the men who mattered wouldn't be going spare like love-sick fourteen year olds. No, they were actually being pro-active and working steadily to bring down those that had threatened Draco. George had been a font of information, or at least the book he'd handed her when she had arrived home had been. Coded, of course, it had detailed the long lengths to which certain family members and so-called friends had gone to in order to keep her and Draco apart; at least the lengths that had been uncovered thus far. All she had to do was wait.

She was of the mind-set that waiting was a pain in the arse.

-ii—

"Miss Weasley, Headmistress McGonagall wishes to speak with you."

She looked up from her Ancient Runes text and sighed. "Yes, ma'am. Am I to go now or after class?"

Professor Babbling smiled softly. "You can go on now, just make sure you continue revising for the N.E.W.T.'s."

She trudged through the castle wondering what in Merlin's name the Headmistress could possibly want with her. She had less than two weeks before N.E.W.T.'s and had gone almost a month without any real news via George or Theo on exactly what was going on. Patience had long ago left her. She whispered the password and rode the staircase up, stepping into the Head's office moments later. Her brows shot up at the unfamiliar man standing with McGonagall. "You needed to see me, Headmistress?"

"Ahh, Miss Weasley, this is Mr Thompson, a solicitor who wishes to speak with you."

She had to bite the inside of her cheek as not to grin outright. She knew that name; his family had been looking after Zabini family interests for generations. "Mr Thompson, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I will leave you two to talk," McGonagall said warily.

"If I may," Mr Thompson said, motioning to the portrait-covered walls, "this is hardly a secure location."

McGonagall looked as if she'd swallowed a lemon as she nodded. "I hesitate to allow a student to leave the grounds with someone who is not a guardian or parent."

Ginevra was a fair actress; she knew it and McGonagall seemed to not have any clue if the number of things she'd gotten away with over the years was any indication. "I am of age, Headmistress, and Mr Thompson was recommended to me as a trustworthy solicitor in regards to my contract with The Harpies."

She saw Mr Thompson's quick smirk before the older man regained his composure. "This will not take long, Headmistress. Again, I do apologize for arriving mid-day, but business hours are what they are, you understand."

Stifling a snicker, Ginevra interjected, "I know that you are quite proud of me for being recruited, Headmistress, and I only wish to make the transition as smooth as possible."

McGonagall, it seemed, knew when she was beaten. With a weary sigh, she nodded. "Just this once, Miss Weasley, understood."

"Understood, ma'am," Ginevra said sweetly.

She took Mr Thompson's proffered arm and they Flooed a few minutes later. Stepping out into a well-appointed office, she sighed with relief. "Thank you, Mr Thompson."

He laughed, motioning for her to follow him through the open doorway. "Rest assured, Miss Weasley, the pleasure was all mine. I have news for you, news which no one could get to you. I must ask that you keep everything confidential, not even sharing with your brother or Mr Nott."

She sat down in the chair in front of the large desk. "Oh, I can assure you that I will not do anything hasty at this point, sir."

"Will you agree to a Fidelius Charm if at any point in the coming weeks it becomes necessary for your safety and well-being?"

She sat back, stunned. Blinking, she finally found it in her to speak. "Do they fear it will come to that?"

He nodded, sighing heavily. "It may indeed. The systematic abuses that I have uncovered shocked even me. I think we both know that is saying something indeed."

"Yes, yes it does," she murmured, still reeling from the implications. "Should I be prepared for that eventuality?"

"Your brother Ronald, his fiancée Miss Granger, Mr Harry Potter, and both of your parents along with at least two other high ranking members of the Ministry have clearly and systematically created a situation in which three people were threatened with life in Azkaban should Draco Malfoy not pretend to be dead and cut all contact with you."

She knew that much and had known it since the day Theo had whispered that Draco wasn't dead. But, what had they done? She really wanted to know. She leaned forward in the chair, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "What did they do?"

"Because of the nature of the so-called Dark Mark the 'good' Aurors and so-called Heroes were discontent. Upon his capture, despite Narcissa and Draco Malfoy's assistance to Mr Potter and their help in the defeat of Tom Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy was given terms. His son would be declared dead and cease all contact with you, Miss Weasley, since there was no Mark marring Mr Malfoy's skin that they could punish him for. Should this not occur, Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy would both face life in Azkaban. It was made clear that despite a lack of evidence and a letter left by Albus Dumbledore detailing that he had known Draco was not acting of his own free will, but that he was threatened with the death of his parents, his sentence would not be reversible. Narcissa Malfoy would be sent straight to Azkaban and held, without trial or evidence. Mr Ronald Weasley along with Molly and Arthur Weasley, cited your 'clearly addled state' when you entered into a relationship with Draco Malfoy. I was able to discover a Death Eater who turned witness for the Order of the Phoenix and Ministry. In this young man's memories they found evidence that you and Draco were quite close. The young man in question, now free and living in France, did not know until he was contacted by my office that his memories had been used against either of you."

"Greg," she whispered faintly.

"Yes, Gregory Goyle nearly tore apart the room when he was told what his memories had been used for. To say that young Master Goyle was all too happy to help would be an understatement of epic proportions."

She blinked back tears. "All of this because I fell in love with a Malfoy?"

"And a Zabini, though we are all thankful that your family never found out about that. From the information gathered, they kept watch on Mr Zabini merely as a … precaution."

She laughed humorously. "How long… how long before this nightmare is over and I can be with them?"

Mr Thompson smiled brightly. "Oh, now, my dear, it will only be a month or two at most. If all goes as planned, you will be able to suit up for The Harpies come August with no concerns about your safety."

"Wait… you said my _clearly addled state_ earlier. What did you mean?"

Mr Thompson looked disgusted. "Your brother George, charming bloke by the way, was called home to discuss the validity of having your mental health evaluated just four weeks back. Apparently, turning down The Chosen One's marriage proposal is an indication of mental health issues. Signing on with The Harpies only compounded the issue. Add in the reason for your aversion to a marriage with Mr Potter…"

She gaped. She stared. She gaped a bit more. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh no, Miss Weasley, I am deadly serious. Mr Nott has been apprised of this ludicrous notion and is fully prepared to perform the Fidelius Charm if there is any indication at all that your safety has been compromised. In fact, he took an Unbreakable Vow with Mr Zabini to insure your safety this past year."

"So, that is why he took the potions position!"

"Indeed. Now," he slid over a stack of paperwork. "This is a schedule of practices and games for next season. There is also a list of required items. Rest assured, all on the list have been purchased and are waiting for you." He grinned. "If you will look over the paperwork, than you can honestly say that the meeting pertained to your Quidditch career."

She laughed. The wait was finally over.

-iii—

"Miss Weasley."

"Yes, Professor Nott?" She stirred her potion, trying to keep her hands from shaking.

"I need to speak with you in my office."

She nodded, motioning over one of her housemates to watch her potion. Now was not the time to cause an explosion. The moment she entered his office, Theo's calm expression turned dark. "Close the door please, Miss Weasley."

She did as asked. "I take it the time has come?"

He gestured to Hestia Carrow, a seventh year Slytherin, who was sitting in the shadows. "You remember Hes?"

"I do. Lovely to see you, Hes, too bad it is under such abhorrent conditions."

Hestia snickered, getting to her feet. "I took a Vow to keep you safe, so I was elected as your Secret Keeper. Theo here will perform the Charm."

"Dare I ask why today?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "The roster for next seasons Quidditch teams was announced."

"Ahh… that would do it." She stepped up next to Hestia. "We'd best do this now. How soon before the whole story breaks?"

"Thompson is meeting with Kingsley Shaklebolt right now and alerted the International Confederation of Wizards early this morning when he saw the rosters. We must hurry."

Ginevra nodded, taking Hestia's hand. She was willing to do whatever necessary to get Draco and Blaise back.

-iii—

Laughing, Ginevra traded the _Daily Prophet_ for _The Quibbler_. Both were full of the story. Sharing a look of amusement with Flora, she quipped, "It is a pity we aren't witnessing their fall from grace."

Flora laughed and laughed. "That would be why Hes made her way to Diagon Alley, with the promise of showing us her memories the moment she can."

"I think this one is my favourite of the lot." Ginevra held up the paper, the headline reading **Corruption in the Order of the Phoenix! Corruption of The Chosen One! **

"No," Flora said, snickering wildly, "This one."

She held up the American paper with a headline that read: **Was Lord Voldemort the true threat? Harry Potter's actions revealed!**

"You win," Ginevra conceded.

"My personal favourite was this one," a low, drawling voice said as a paper landed in front of Ginevra. **Malfoy family cleared of all wrong-doing! Draco Malfoy back from the dead!**

She squealed, she just couldn't help it. In fact, Ginevra nearly knocked the chair over in her haste to get her hands on both the blond who had spoken and Blaise who was standing next to him. She launched herself at both of them, holding them tightly. "Oh gods, it is so good to finally see you!"

She felt whole for the first time in over a year in their arms. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed Draco and then Blaise. "You're here, really, really here!"

"We are, darling," Draco murmured.

"We're not going anywhere either," Blaise whispered.

She leaned back just enough to look them both in the eyes. "I have used up my quotient of waiting, you two, just a word of warning."

They laughed and Blaise said, "You'll not have to wait for anything again, love. We swear."


End file.
